


Ain't Nobody

by catnip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment together between all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my tumblr in April of '12] Short and full of imaginary grammar and run on sentences that would probably make my professor fail me on the spot. Title because I listened to a lot of Clare Maguire as I wrote it. PG-13? Features hand jobs by any other name because I like being coy, or something.

Tongue and teeth and wayward lips. It’s not as if they were experts - at much of anything. Suddenly they were expected to sing and smile perfect, know what to say and when to say it, and run it all on so few hours of sleep some days Liam felt like his head never stopped spinning. The margin of error wasn’t in their favor (and now he was thinking back to the stats class he took only months ago, how was that for sexy).

Here though. Together, in this moment and this experiment, they didn’t have to worry about fucking up. Sure, Liam heard the way Zayn chuckled in the back of his throat when he tried to go for the other’s pant zipper and somehow found himself caught in belt loops instead. But that was okay. It was good. So good, Liam thought, as he arched his back and pressed his hips forward. Hands that had finally found their way into boxers tried to match Zayn’s pace but the spinning in his head had turned to short circuiting and his fingers fumbled.

It didn’t seem to matter the way Zayn groaned and groped, his mouth grabbing on to whatever skin was closest and marking it with a nip of his teeth. The sudden sharp sting jolted all through Liam’s nerves and.

And just as quickly as they seemed to fall together it was over. Everything else passed by in blips and flashes lately, somehow this was no different. One small stolen moment in between walls of time and obligations that trapped them. Left with only a mess to clean up and composure to regain, another flash.

There were no song birds fluttering in his thoughts or untimed thumping heartbeats, but now and then that small sting would prick at Liam again. When he laughed at a joke during an interview or was moving from point A to point XYZ.

It was by far a more comforting distraction.


End file.
